


No Journey's End

by Guinevak



Series: Short Range Transmissions [6]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: ! - Freeform, Dissociation, Drabble, Endor possibly, Everybody Lives, Exile, F/M, Grief, Huddling For Warmth, Kissing in the Rain, May the Fourth Presents, Prompt Fill, dépaysement, knew there was a word, or wooded planet of your choice, that feel when your entire world is reduced to a smoking cinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/pseuds/Guinevak
Summary: Bodhi, in a strange universe.





	No Journey's End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TiamatsChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiamatsChild/gifts).



> prompt: "Jyn/Bodhi, rainstorms"

Rain sheets down with a roar like wind, weighing down the very air. Bodhi breathes in the raw resinous smell of the forest, the eerie scent of waterlogged earth, of this place like a vast pillared temple, unreal in the silvered darkness, and he’s never felt so far from home.

He will never be any closer to home.

Then: a warm weight against his side. Jyn, squirming in under his arm without invitation. “Hey,” she says.

“I feel like I’m dreaming,” he tells her.

Jyn pulls him down and kisses him, almost chastely, not at all chastely. “No. You’re here.”


End file.
